


The Torture

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, slight non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: What do you do when the person you love abducts you and tortures you mercilessly? Sometimes, everything is not as it seems... HP/DM. Slash. Torture. Slight Non-Con.COMPLETE





	1. Harry's Torture

_**Title: The Torture** _

_**A/N: This story will be short. You are forewarned. Do not proceed if you are below 18. First chapter will be slightly difficult to read and subsequent chapters might contain explicit scenes. If you would rather avoid the difficult part, please skip the said paragraphs in Chapter-1.** _

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Harry's torture ** _

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to find that his eyes were covered with some sort of cloth, rendering him unable to scrutinise his surroundings. His hands and legs were tied to a four poster bed. He was wearing nothing except his underwear. The realization hit him slowly and when it did, he struggled in his bonds, panicked beyond any belief.

"What the fuck is all this?" He shouted, trying to open the ties of his hands, but all in vain. The bonds were tight.

"Face me, you bastard. Reveal yourself." He screamed angrily.

Suddenly, a whip came out of nowhere and struck on his chest.

"So impertinent, Harry." and the whip fell again. Harry screamed in pain.

He was stunned when he recognised the voice. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy who was Harry's partner Auror. They were on talking terms and they were not just on talking terms. Harry was going to propose Draco in another week. He had organised a romantic weekend for the just two of them and was looking forward to it. The crush was mutual. Draco liked him too. He did not want to take the first step, though.

"Draco. Why-" Before Harry could ask the question, the whip lashed out again and this time it struck Harry's cheek and Harry screamed in pain.

"You ask too many questions, Harry. Just shut up."

"Why are you doing all this? I was going to propose you in a week. You couldn't have waited till then."

Draco laughed loudly and mockingly "You are really so naïve. What made you think that I want to date you. I want this, Harry. I want to tie you and make you beg me. I want you to be my slut, Harry. I love seeing you tied and helpless like this. The saviour of the British Wizarding world at my mercy." Draco laughed again and Harry's heart sank.

"Remove the bonds and untie me immediately. Remove this bloody scarf from my eyes."

"That would ruin my fun. Oh no, my darling Harry. I want you tied, though I will remove the scarf in a short while." Draco said.

The right side of the bed dipped and Harry realized that Draco was now sitting besides him.

Harry felt a very hot liquid fell on left nipple and he shouted loudly.

"What is-AHHHHHHH. Stop it. STOP IT." The liquid continued to fall on his right nipple and then stomach. It reached his belly button, where it stopped. Harry had been shouting himself hoarse and Draco had just been humming a tune.

"What the bloody hell is this. It is so bloody hot. Just bloody remove it from my body, you bloody bastard."

"This is hot chocolate. I have fantasized this for so long." Harry heard Draco sigh and then he felt a tongue trail from his chest to stomach and then to his nipples.

"Stop. Stop." He whispered and thrashed in his bonds but the tongue continued trailing his burning body.

Draco bit his nipples so hard that Harry screamed loudly.

"Hmmm. Delicious."

"You are so disgusting, Malfoy."

"So we are back to Malfoy and Potter, eh?" Having said this, Draco paused and Harry felt the familiar burn on his legs now. Thankfully, he still had his underwear on.

Harry screamed in pain but Draco took no notice and continued to drop the hot chocolate on his legs. Finally the liquid stopped and the tongue started. Harry felt revulsion creep inside him. Had the circumstances been different, he might have enjoyed it but as it was the chocolate was hot and he was being held against his consent.

"Stop. Malfoy stop. Please, for merlin's sake stop."

"I should stop, eh?"

"Please." Harry pleaded.

"But the best part is yet to come, Harry. I have left the best for the end." Harry moaned when Draco licked and then bit his under thigh. His legs were literally burning.

"It burns, Malfoy. Please."

"You look beautiful like this, at my mercy and begging me to leave you, covered in chocolate and my spit. I could keep you like this my entire life."

Harry felt the scarf remove from his eyes and he was relieved to finally look at his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Malfoy's lust filled and smirking face. There was something wrong with Malfoy's face but Harry couldn't really point it out, what with his attention being on his burning body. Harry closed his eyes when the pain became too overwhelming.

"Now, to the best part, Harry, or shall I say the second best, for the best will be your rape."

"You disgusting bastard." Harry spoke in a low trembling voice. His voice was filled with anger and betrayal and his heart sank like lead when he saw Draco flick his wand and disappear his underwear. The wand was dropped on the sofa and Draco sat between his spread legs.

"Hmmm, the liquid might enter your anus but I don't want any lube. Hmmmm, I will have to do something about it."

Harry stared in shock at Draco who was sitting between Harry's spread legs looking hungrily at Harry's cock while contemplating how to rape him. How had he fallen for such a vile man?

"Yes, I have the perfect idea." Draco summoned his wand and with a flick, he conjured and artificial cock. "This will fill your tight little hole properly and will also prevent the chocolate from trickling inside it. All I have to do is boil the chocolate again."

"But, It is already so hot." Harry whispered. He was really terrified now. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. He could only stare as Draco laughed "You see, sweetheart, I want it completely boiled. Your helpless screams turn me on Harry. I want you to scream loudly for me."

Harry swallowed and struggled in against bonds "But, it might damage my internal organs."

"It won't. It will just cause you temporary pain and bring me intense pleasure." Draco licked his bellybutton and then bit it. Harry moaned, pleasure and pain mixed together. Draco flicked his wand to boil the chocolate. After that, the devious blonde took the artificial cock and pushed Harry's arse up and thrust it roughly inside Harry's anus after spreading his arse cheeks. Harry screamed from the sudden bout of pain.

"So tight. I can just imagine how divine it would feel when I will thrust my large cock inside your tight little hole. But for now, let's continue."

Draco had just tilted the vial containing the brown boiling liquid and the chocolate had not even reached his cock and Harry started screaming on the top of his voice.

TBC

**_A/N: Please review. Tell me how was it._ **


	2. Blaise's and Ginny's Betrayal

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Blaise's and Ginny's Betrayal** _

Draco was lounging in Blaise's place in his bar. Blaise had been fidgeting too much for the past half an hour. He had also been quiet for most of the period they had been together. The only glass of wine he had poured for himself sat untouched in front of him. Draco had just opted for pumpkin juice and was taking small sips of the same while waiting for his old friend to spill the beans.

"Draco, I-" Blaise started, then stopped and swallowed and then opened his mouth to start again but it seemed that he was at a loss of words.

"I- I have done something very horrible, Draco." Blaise looked at the table while saying so.

Draco froze. He had never seen Blaise more terrified or apologetic. He was suddenly very terrified of what he had done.

"We don't have much time if we want to correct my mistake." Blaise looked at him and then slapped his own forehead. A groan escaped his mouth "What have I done? How could I have been so very stupid and blind?"

"Well, will you be quick in your confession so that we can resolve whatever you have done now."

Blaise looked at him with fear in his eyes "The Girl Weasley, you know Ginny, she came to me day before yesterday and she forced me to confess about my crush on you somehow and then said that she really loves Potter."

Draco had a hunch as to where this was going and he clenched his fists "Continue and make it fast, for merlin's sake."

"She said that Potter is smitten with you and won't come back to her unless she makes him hate you. Then she said that you would turn to me if Potter is gone and so this plan would be beneficial to both of us."

"What was the plan?" Draco asked with narrowed eye. His knuckles had turned white.

"She asked me to acquire a strand of your hair which was very easy and she had already purchased the polyjuice potion. She said that she would polyjuice into you and then torture Potter and then rape him. I agreed-"

Draco stared at his best friend. He couldn't control his anger anymore. Standing up on his feet, he punched his friend hard on his cheeks.

"How dare you?" Draco shouted and punched Blaise again.

"I was tempted because I love you Draco. I have always been in love with you." Blaise whispered, his eyes on the floor.

"This gives you the right to rape another person or get him raped. You chose to get him raped so that he hates me and I turn to you for what- moral support." Draco shouted.

"I am sor-"

"I will kill you, you bastard." Draco enclosed his fingers around Blaise's throat and sweat trickled from the man's forehead.

"Kill-" Blaise took a deep breath and then continued "Kill me after you have rescued Potter from Weasley's clutches. She has hidden him in her apartment. It is heavily warded and only Ronald Weasley can enter it. She included him in the wards under an impression that he will go by her plan, seeing that he would want his best friend married to his little sister, not to you."

Draco backed off and punched the wall angrily "Fuck."

"Melbourne Street House no. 254. Floo to Weasely's place and he will take you to Ginny's apartment."

Draco punched Blaise's nose one last time and sneered at him with murderous eyes "I will come back with him and then I will teach you a good lesson. Don't think that you will go untouched for your betrayal. If I return and do not find you right where I am leaving you, believe me when I say that I will find you and no one will be able to recognise you by the time I am done with you."

Blaise nodded and crawled towards the wall, leaning against it and thereafter closing his eyes. Draco glared at the man one last time and screamed "Granger-Weasely residence."

They were sitting at the dining table, having dinner when Draco fell from the floo on the floor.

"WEASELY" He shouted at the top of his voice, not that he needed to since the man was had already started walking towards him. Granger followed him.

"Hold your horses, Malfoy. What's the matter. Couldn't you have warned us before throwing yourself in front of us." Weasely glared at him and he glared at him right back.

"Your bastard of a sister has crossed all her limits."

"Draco, we understand that you don't like Ginny but-" It was Granger who had knelt down to help him stand up.

"It's not about liking her or not. She-" Draco breathed deeply to reign in his temper and shouted when he failed in his task "SHE CONSPIRED WITH BLAISE AND POLYJUICED INTO ME TO ABDUCT AND RAPE HARRY SO THAT HE HATES ME AND RUNS TO HER FOR SUPPORT."

Granger was looking at him open mouthed and Weasely was turning paler by the second.

"You are still allowed inside her wards because she is under a misconception that you will allow her to go along with her plan because of your desire to get her married to your best friend."

The occupants of the room were utterly shocked when Weasley shouted "THE BITCH. WHY WOULD I ALLOW THIS AT ALL?"

"We don't have any time to argue, Malfoy. We have to reach there before she-" Granger whispered frantically but stopped when she saw Weasely going into panic and Draco glared at him "Don't you dare panic at a time like this. I am not allowed in her wards."

Weasely breathed deeply and Draco commanded Granger "Granger, go to Auror Robarts and ask him to send a team of four aurors at her residence."

"Yes, Mione, I will drop the wards. She needs to be inside the prison for what she has done." Weasely shook his head in disappointment and turned towards him "Hold my hand. I will side apparate us to her residence. You can handle Harry while I stupefy her."

Draco turned towards the man in suspicion "You won't betray me, will you?"

Weasely held his shoulders and squeezed them painfully. Draco was sure that he wanted to hit Draco very badly "Listen to me properly Malfoy. Mione and I have been his best friends for the past ten years. We would never betray him. I had left the past in the past the moment he told me that he likes you and that you are a good man. I trusted his judgement. He is my best friend. You understand me? I will go to any extent to keep my best friend safe. He has suffered enough and if keeping him safe implies that I have to imprison my own sister, the so be it."

Draco was staring at the man in shock. Granger had left so she was not there. Draco was sure she would have been proud of her husband had she been here because Draco was. Having said it, Weasley squeezed his shoulders and side apparated him to Ginny's apartment.

The sight that greeted him boiled his blood and he wanted to murder Ginny but Weasley screamed "STUPEFY" and Ginny's polyjuiced body flew towards the wall and fell limply on the ground.

TBC

_**A/N: Please review. Pretty please with cherries on the top** _


	3. Marry Me, Harry

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Marry me, Harry** _

Harry stared and then stared some more. If Draco had just apparated with Ron, then who had been with him. He continued to stare at the man in shock as he removed his ties and removed the bloody artificial cock with a dark fury in his eyes.

"Weasley, take your bloody sister out of here before I do something unforgivable. I will take Harry to my place. You can meet him tomorrow when he is coherent enough." He spoke in a sharp voice.

"All right, Malfoy. I am taking her to the ministry."

"Take Blaise too. He is a partner in her crime."

"Wha-"

"Just do as I say, Weasley. Just leave. Do whatever you wish. Leave us bloody alone." Draco finally screamed at him and Ron nodded in acceptance and left them in peace.

Draco finally looked at Harry who was still staring at him with something akin to shock.

"It was Ginny Weasley polyjuiced as me. Blaise helped her in procuring my hair. He loves me and wanted me to leave you." Draco spoke once he had dressed Harry in conjured clothes.

"It wasn't you?" Harry asked, finding it difficult.

"Of course not. I love you. Just because I don't have the courage to confess, it dopes not mean that you are blind. My entire family knows that I am madly in love with you." Draco glared at him.

Harry stared at the man, his mouth opened in shock. Draco was a stoic, cold man and never revealed his true emotions.

"I love you too." Harry finally kissed Draco slowly and softly, unable to stop himself anymore and the kiss was everything he had wanted their first kiss to be.

"Marry me, Harry. I love you and will always do. I promise." Draco pressed their foreheads together and Harry stared at him again.

"That was my line." He teased the man and the blonde laughed "Yes, I will marry you. It will be an honour for me to have you as my husband."

_**The end** _

_**A/N: Please review.** _


End file.
